


the night can be deadly.

by VONR4UM (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder Kink, Murder Metaphors, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, disclaimer: i dont condone murder, male reader - Freeform, yes i know william is a horrible person but im horny ok give me a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VONR4UM
Summary: 'The blood left marks, as did his heavy, tight grip on you.'Title from I Don't Care If You're Contagious by Pierce The Veil.
Relationships: Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	the night can be deadly.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metaphorically And Literally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262632) by [WilliamAftons_Whore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamAftons_Whore/pseuds/WilliamAftons_Whore). 



There was blood on William’s hands when he got home. There was blood on his hands and his hands were splayed across the tops of your thighs, prying them open with a desperation you only saw in his eyes occasionally, one that meant that he was exhilarated by something; knowing him, knowing William, you could guess what.

The blood left marks, as did his heavy, tight grip on you.

You lay back, flush against the desk you were just using to fill out papers for work. They crumpled beneath your back, some even flew off of the table, yet you really couldn’t care. What you did care about, however, was the way William loomed over you, no space left for you to maneuver away - you were  _ completely  _ at his disposal, and you almost felt like a victim for a split second, at his mercy, only living for his enjoyment. He could take your life away at any moment. In fact, he’d even threatened it before.

Your cock twitched at the thought, the  _ idea  _ of it. The memory.

You keened into the blood coated man’s mouth as his lips crashed against yours, a starving, desperate clash of skin on skin birthed from the contact - as his lips touched yours, his body slotted against your own, hips taking refuge between your thighs. He was pressing against you; you could feel his clothed cock against yours, twitching from the high of a murder and anticipation - you couldn’t deny him. You didn’t  _ want  _ to deny him.

You wanted to challenge him, though, but that  _ look  _ in his eyes told you not to; not tonight, at least.

You could see - could  _ feel _ \- William’s fingers trembling against you, whether that be from adrenaline or the outside’s cold, you weren’t actually sure it  _ couldn’t  _ be a mix of both. His hands trembling against you as he dug nails into flesh bought a gentle sob to your lips, and he raked lines down your thighs until you were shuddering beneath him, gasping, hitched breaths escaping your bruised lips. 

His lips danced across your neck before he suddenly bit down. You yelped and instinctively pushed back against him, grinding against his dick with a newfound boldness in you, your legs wrapping around his waist to create even more friction, even more  _ collision -  _ somehow, you felt grounded. You felt secure.

Feeling secure as a child murderer was settled between your legs, biting down on your neck, drawing blood from you was probably an  _ extremely  _ unreasonable reaction, but you genuinely couldn’t bring yourself to care, because then his hands were undoing the button on your jeans.

William pried your legs away from his hips and pulled you by the shirt to sit up, still between your legs as he pulled down your zipper. He pulled your jeans and boxers down until your cock was able to spring free like faulty spring locks snapping into place and squeezing,  _ squeezing  _ a poor innocent soul to death - his fingers wrapped around you and he delivered a few rough pumps, blood flaking from his hands and the still wet blood leaving red stains on your length. 

You whimpered and mewled helplessly as he did so, coming dangerously close to begging for more, like pleading for life at the hands of a serial killer - now that you think about it, that analogy  _ wasn’t  _ completely inaccurate. William looked you up and down a few times, looked at your tousled hair, the way you seemed to be breathing unevenly, looked down and down and down until he was staring at your trembling thighs, your throbbing cock wrapped by his hand. He looked at you and smirked.

Your face flushed red. His hands were cold on your heated skin, a contrast worthy of mention; he felt dead, cold like a body freshly buried, and you felt so  _ alive;  _ you were sure he was intensely focused on the blood dripping down your neck from blood-pumping veins, delivering such a  _ gorgeous  _ red liquid to every inch of your body - the heat under his hands was his to take away.

Your life was his to take away.

You were his.

The contact was suddenly gone. You let out an involuntary whine as his hands retreated and his body moved almost fluidly from yours, an air of confidence surrounding him; you watched intently as he unclasped his belt, and then began removing his trousers until you were staring at his half-bare legs, his throbbing dick that seemed oh-so inviting.

“So,” His voice startled you, splitting through the silence like a knife to delicate, young flesh, sounding liquid like; it would’ve been described like honey but it sounded more like pouring  _ blood,  _ “Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to suck me off and then I’m going to wank you off until you come, got it?” His accent blessed the words with a slight threatening lilt, and you felt eager as all hell, “And  _ maybe  _ if you’re  _ extra  _ good, I’ll fuck you over my desk later.”

You nodded erratically, sinking down to your knees. He chuckled darkly and instantly grabbed your hair, tugging you forward until you were directly in front of his crotch, your hot breath against his cock, causing him to shudder and a satisfied grin to stretch across his face. His hands tugged more, and then the tip of his length was prodding against your lips, asking - no,  _ demanding  _ \- entrance.

You couldn’t deny, so you wrapped your lips around  _ just  _ his tip, at first, sucking gently as one of his hands removed itself from your hair to trail along the back of your neck and then back up, causing a hum to resound throughout you. Above you, William shuddered and tightened his fingers in your hair, the hum that came from you sending vibrations through him, causing him to gasp with lustful and  _ barely  _ restrained frustration.

As you enveloped more of him, the tighter his grip became until he was practically holding you down on his dick, whispers of praise escaping him. You could feel the hard floor beneath you digging into your knees, most likely leaving bruises for you to access at a later time; for a split second you think that  _ maybe  _ it would easier for both of you if you were in a more comfortable position, but then the Brit’s hands were tugging harder on your hair, and you were choking but only for a second. 

You started properly moving, after that, swirling your tongue around him with expertise and bobbing your head up and down his length with practice - your eyes flickered up to him, yet the first thing they focused on was the blood coating his shitty work uniform, which in turn made you remember that William’s  _ hands  _ were bloody, and they were in your  _ hair.  _ You knew this would be a pain to clean later but the praise falling from his lips as you choked on his cock bought you back into that lustful haze. 

When he started thrusting forward, fucking your face with such  _ confidence _ , you couldn’t help but let out choked moans around his length, realising that this was what you  _ needed  _ \- no wonder he was late home that day. You couldn’t bring yourself to feel any hint of remorse or sympathy for anyone he killed, their families,  _ anyone,  _ because if he didn’t kill, there wouldn’t be blood splattered across his skin. You  _ loved  _ the blood splattered across his skin. It was like a mosaic but without any consistency, a beautiful art piece upon a beautiful man.

It didn’t take long before his breaths became shuddering. He was gasping, moaning louder suddenly, hips moving faster. He was  _ close,  _ you could tell, and in a second’s decision, you were speeding up, too, wrapping your fingers loosely around what area of his cock you couldn’t reach with your mouth, twisting, sucking  _ hard  _ on what you could, he was close, closer-

“Oh,  _ fuck, _ ” He whimpered above you as he came down your throat, taking a moment to remove his hands from your hair. You pulled off his dick and swallowed what you could, some of the off-white substance dripping down your chin, where you wiped it off.

Once again, you felt like a victim, “Pl-please, Will, you promised,” begging for something that you desperately needed, and while it wasn’t  _ life  _ you were begging for, it was something pretty damn important. And you got it.

William’s still tainted red hands reached down and took you by your own hands, pulling you up and against him once more, “Did I? I don’t recall,” He wrapped his fingers around your cock, again, hearing you moan in desperation and so,  _ so  _ much want, “ _ Promising.” _

It only took a few pumps before you were coming on his hand, your face red and lips bruised and heart pounding and breathing uneven, and everything in that moment seemed  _ fine.  _ It was all fine. You were fine. He was fine.

“You were a  _ very  _ good boy, darling,” He said, wiping some of the blood off of his cheek, wiping your semen off onto his already ruined shirt, “Care to join me for a shower?”


End file.
